Great Men are Not Always Wise
| image = File:Rdr_great_wise.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater | end = Just south of Manzanita Post | prereqs = | giver = Edgar Ross | location = Blackwater | rewards = | previous = Edgar Ross mission strand: "Bear One Another's Burdens" | next = Edgar Ross mission strand: "And You Will Know The Truth" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Word has it that Dutch Van Der Linde is coming into Blackwater to meet with the Banker. John heads to the bank joining Edgar Ross and his posse. The posse ends up on a roof across the courtyard from the bank and must snipe Dutch's gang before they get away. Once inside the bank, a small stand-off between Marston and Dutch ends with the death of a female bank worker and Dutch's escape. The posse rides a short distance tailing Dutch, killing more of his gang along the way. Despite finding Dutch's automobile burning on the side of the road, he still manages to escape. Ross, of course, blames Marston. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Climb to the roof and snipe Dutch's men as they try to escape the bank. *Save the hostages in the bank vault. *Find Dutch on the second floor. *Chase Dutch to Bearclaw Camp. *Kill all of Dutch's men in the camp. Mission Details Climb the ladder and take position on the roof. Use your rifle to view the execution in front of the bank (you can stop the execution if you go to Dead Eye and shot the executioner), then gun down the gang members as they come out. There will also be some gang members in windows so keep an eye out for them as well. (You can actually save the man who is executed in the front of the bank. This is done by shooting the gang member holding him hostage. There is no benefit for doing so.) After a small cutscene, run across the yard into the bank and kill the enemies inside. There will be one gang member holding a hostage — use Dead Eye targeting to take him out and then head upstairs after the civilians run out. Don't take too long, or the hostage will be executed, which fails the mission. Take out the few enemies upstairs, then head into the back room to get a dramatic cutscene of Dutch killing a hostage and leaving with the banker. Mount your horse and ride with the lawman after Dutch to Bearclaw Camp. You'll find his automobile burning and the banker's corpse, and then a large gang of enemies. Take them out and meet up with the other government agents for a cutscene to end the mission. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Ross, Fordham or any other lawman. *Abandons the rooftop. *Kills the hostage at the front door. *Allows any gang members to escape. *Assaults or kills any hostages in the bank. *Allows the hostage in the bank to be killed. *Abandons the bank. *Kills his own or any other lawman's horse. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Notes * To get 100% accuracy on this mission, simply use dynamite when asked to shoot the lock. Aim the dynamite at the window above the locked door, or it most likely will kill the deputy next to it. The explosion should blow the doors open while preserving accuracy, now just make sure all the other shots connect. On a side note, the explosion should also take out two gang members on the second floor of the bank. * There is a unique safe that can be cracked at the start of this mission. After the opening cutscene, before climbing the ladder to the roof go back inside the building and enter Agent Ross' office. There is a safe that can only be accessed during this mission, and no honor will be lost and no wanted level will be gained. You will not fail the mission either. Will yield around the normal amount of $ as any other bank safe. Trivia . if you turn the immunity cheat on you can do some things with the crashed automobile (you can ride in the front passenger seat however you cant drive it this is becuase the car uses the stagecoach game mechanics with the horses presumeably somewhere out of sight * The start of the mission, when Marston and the Marshals are firing on the gang members, could be a tribute to the 1969 Western, The Wild Bunch, where a character and a group of bounty hunters are firing down on a criminal gang robbing the bank. * The article on the incidents of this mission published in The Blackwater Ledger incorrectly states that the shootout at Bearclaw Camp took place at Broken Tree. * Even though outdated, all the Sheriffs and Marshals use the Repeater Carbine, while Ross and Fordham use the Winchester Repeater. * One of the agents calls his horse "Abraham" after getting on it to chase Dutch. * The burning automobile can be sat in if you dismount your horse; the right seat will set you on fire while the left will not. Also the automobile is lightweight and can be pushed with your horse *The default sniper rifle in this mission is always changed to the Rolling Block Rifle even if you possess the Carcano Rifle, and the amount of ammunition you can carry with the sniper rifle is increased to 100. *After getting on the roof of the agency building, if the last rifle you used was the Rolling Block Rifle, then it appears on Marston's back as well as in his hands *According to Rockstar Games Social Club, the trophy "A Savage Soul" is unlocked after completing this mission, but it isn't. *The mission's name is a Biblical reference to Job 32:9 "Great men are not always wise; neither do the aged understand judgment". *The two lawmen who join you in attacking the bank are named Benton Manning and Dell Hopkins. *The Bank Manager's corpse can be seen next to the burning automobile. *Strangely enough, when you are in room where you encounter Dutch, and the camera cuts to the lawman holding the Pump-action Shotgun, he holds it like it has a pistol grip, though it does not. Gallery File:Greatmen.jpg|Chasing Dutch File:Rdr randolph knox gmanaw.jpg|John Marston and Guy Crossfield after the shootout at Bearclaw Camp Video 3ANn3zkGf_c Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player